literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Malory
|Fecha de fallecimiento=Siglo XV (se supone) |Lugar de fallecimiento= }} Se conoce como Sir Thomas Malory el autor de La muerte de Arturo, un libro inglés de leyenda artúrica escrito y editado en el siglo XV. La verdadera identidad del escritor está desconocida. Se sabe que había por lo menos seis hombres vivos llamados Thomas Malory en Gran Bretaña en los tiempos en que La muerte de Arturo fue escrito. Hay algunas pistas acerca de la identidad del escritor en el texto mismo de La muerte de Arturo, en frases tales cono, "For this was written by a knight prisoner Thomas Malleore." ("Esto fue escrito por un caballero prisionero, Thomas Malory.") Al parecer, el escritor sabía el dialecto de inglés del condado de Yorkshire en el norte de Inglaterra. Evidentemente sabía francés porque la mayoría de las historias en La muerte de Arturo eran traducidas del francés. Sus conocimientos de la lengua francesa indica que el escritor era de una familia rica, capaz de pagar para su enseñanza. La mayoría de los estudiosos de hoy en día creen que el autor de La muerte de Arturo fue probablemente Sir Thomas Malory de la ciudad de Newbold Revel en el condado de Warwickshire en el centro de Inglaterra. Se sabe que Sir Thomas Malory de Newbold Revel fue un delincuente violente, ladrón, secuestrador y violador de carácter muy diferente de los caballeros nobles de sus historias. Sir Thomas Malory de Newbold Revel right|thumb|200px|Escudo de la familia Malory de Newbold Revel. Thomas Malory de Newbold Revel en Warwickshire nació en algún año entre 1393 y 1416. Fue un soldado profesional. En 1443, fue acusado de haber atacado y secuestrado a un tal Thomas Smyth y de haber robado de Smyth bienes de un valor de cuarenta libras esterlinas. Malory no fue castigado para los crímenes. En el mismo año, Malory se casó con una mujer llamada Elizabeth Walsh y fue elegido parlamentario. Como parlamentario, Malory fue responsable para la distribución de dinero a los pobres de Warwickshire. Al parecer, llevó una vida respetuosa durante un periodo breve. En 1450, Malory fue acusado de ser miembro de una banda de delincuentes que había atacado al duque de Buckingham. En junio de 1450, Malory entró en la casa de un tal Hugh Smyth para robarle y para violar a su esposa. Dos meses más tarde, Malory atacó a la mujer de Hugh Smyth otra vez en la ciudad de Coventry. Malory y los demás miembros de su banda eran culpables de decenas de crímenes violentes. Sir Thomas Malory pasó un periodo breve como prisionero en la carcel de la ciudad de Maxstoke en Warwickshire. Logró huirse, nadando por el foso, para reunirse con su banda. El 23 de agosto de 1451, un juez declaró que Malory fue culpable de varios delitos. Malory pasó diez años como prisionero en la carcel Newgate y la carcel Marshalsea de Londres y en la carcel de la ciudad de Colchester. Es posible que Sir Thomas Malory aprovechó del tiempo durante su década en la carcel para escribir La muerte de Arturo. En 1461, Malory fue perdonado por sus crímenes por el recién coronado rey Eduardo IV. Murió en 1470. Fue enterrado en una tumba elaborada en el monasterio Greyfriars de Londres, cerca de la carcel Newgate. La tumba de Malory fue destruida unas décadas después durante el periodo de la reforma religiosa del rey Enrique VIII. Se sabe que Sir Thomas Malory de Newbold revel tuvo un hijo, llamado Robert, y un nieto, llamado Nicholas. Thomas Malory en la ficción Un joven llamado Thomas Malory es un personaje en la novela de leyenda artúrica Una vela al viento (The Candle in the Wind, 1940), el quinto libro en la serie Camelot (The Once and Future King) del escritor británico T. H. White. El personaje de Malory se ve también en Camelot, el musical estadounidense de 1960 basado en las novelas de White. Véase también *Godofredo de Monmouth Enlaces externos *Obras de Sir Thomas Malory en el Proyecto Gutenberg (en inglés). *Audiolibros libres y gratis de las obras de Sir Thomas Malory en LibriVox (en inglés). *Citas de Thomas Malory en Wikiquote (en inglés). en:Thomas Malory fr:Thomas Malory Categoría:Escritores de fantasía Categoría:Escritores de ficción histórica Categoría:Escritores de Inglaterra Categoría:Escritores en inglés